I Love Him More!
by aniylav27
Summary: When Edward is being a little to protective and mean to Bella. Bella is torn to decide who she will go to when she meets a guy sweeter, sexier, smarter than Edward. what happens when they throw a party, this guy and Bella cant seem to stay away form each other? The lust is getting stronger. What will Edward do? PLEASE REVIEW. corrected version.
1. Chapter 1

''Edward I don't need a babysitter! Just go!'' I screamed angrily trying to convince this dick that I was fine to stay in his house alone.

''No Bella you do not know what is best for you! Now stay in this house, and if anyone asks you to go out or do anything that involved leaving this house you say no!" I nodded my head just wanting him to leave.

He stepped out the front door with the rest of the family. Before he ran off he turned and said ''I love you'' I was not going to say what I did not feel.

''Thank you Edward,'' and slammed the door before he could say anything else. I turned around to see that Emmett was trying not to laugh, but was having a hard time doing so. Jasper was smiling at my reply with pity in his eyes. I was not sure who the pity was for. I guess he felt my confusion and said it was for me. I was happy the someone knew what I was going through and cared.

We sat on the couch watching a movie about vampires we could not help but laugh at how untrue all of it was. When I got a text from Alice I thought she was going to tell me about how I hurt Edwards feelings, but I really did not care hurt me too much for me to care about his feelings getting hurt.

I opened the text to see what she had sent me.

Bella I hope you have a good time while we are on our trip. I hid some stuff in the basement, so you could have a good time with some people, and get away from Edward. Jasper and Emmett will take care of you. I know that you don't like big crowds but please try and have a nice time. Don't worry about Edward text me when you look at it.

After I read the text I was curious to find out what this could be and why she couldn't tell me through text, and if Edward knew or not.

I got up from the couch, noticing I had never been in their basement before. '' You guys know where the basement is right? Can you take me there?'' I asked interrupting their movie time.

''No shit Sherlock, and of course we will talk you to the basement,'' Emmett said with his usual enthusiasm. Jasper and Emmett guided me to the basement. ''Do you guys happen to know what Alice is hiding in the basemen?.''

''No we would tell you if she we knew? Why would Alice be hiding something in the fist place?'' Jasper asked, confused.

''Well, she said I was going to be around other people and it would be a big crowd,'' I replied. Emmett was going to say something when we walked into the basement.

''Wow!''

''Alice is something else.''

After the initial shock wore off Emmett finally spoke "I think we have a party to set up."

There was probably 1,000 boxes of booze, lots of decorations, and weed, and all other Bella types of stuff for a party. But I didn't want to have a party, I hated parties, and being surrounded by that many people.

''What do you mean we have a party to set up?'' I asked.

"well it is kind of obvious that we are going to have a party,'' Emmett replied.

''I know that but I don't want to have a party,'' I said, and when Emmett went to protest, the barbie girl song came on. I stared at Emmett in astonishment when he picked up his phone and said ''Hello''.

I looked over to jasper to see him shaking his head at Emmett.

''Bells Alice wants to talk to you.'' I took the phone from Emmett looking at him wondering if could have gone insane. I put the phone to my ear and all the sudden Alice started screaming at me. I pulled the phone away from my ear so my eardrums wouldn't burst.

''Alice stop yelling you are killing my ears!'' I yelled back at her.

''I am sorry Bella but I just really want you to get off your almost flat ass, stop making it flatter and just stand up to Edward, and have a good time. I know that you are scared but seriously stop and tell him to shut his controlling ass up. And Bella listen, I can see that you're debating on leaving Edward, but you have to make up your mind or you are going to be stuck with him when you don't want.'' she said in a pleading voice.

''Slice, I don't know if I can do that. I am scared that if I do he will get mad at me and hurt me again.'' I said about to cry at my own situation.

''Bella please stand up to him, if you don't you will never be happy.'' I did not understand how is standing up to Edward changing anything. All it is going to do is hurt one of us, and I don't want it to be me. ''Bella put Jasper on the phone and just go along with it please'' I handed Jasper the phone and went up the stairs to think about what I was going to do.

But there was a guy standing in the living room. Not just a guy a vampire, with red eyes. I screamed for Jasper and Emmett to get their dicks in here. They were by my side in seconds.

''Oh hey brother'' Jasper said walking to the red eyed vampire in the house. Wait did he just say brother? He walked over with his arms open, but instead of hugging him he pushed him up against the wall. '' If you dare touch her I will hurt you.''

''Who is the human, and why are you so perspective over her?'' he asked. I calmed down when I realized that I was with Jasper and Emmett and that I was safe. But it hurt to be addressed as the human. Little girl would even be better than that.

''My name is Bella. I am Edward's soon not to be mate, and now that you know who I am... who the hell are you?'' I said trying not to let my nervousness show too much. Jasper eyed me and Emmett just said he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It hurt that he thought that before.

'' Feisty thang ain't she?'' I glared at the red eyed vampire.

''Peter please stop'' Jasper said. Oh well at least I know his name is Peter, he looked like a Peter.

Peter was a lot hotter than Edward, and he had a nice build. Arms that filled his v-neck sleeves nicely. He had dirty blond hair, taller than Edward. He was more manly I should say, I could go on and on about how perfect his features were. I noticed I was staring at him the same way he was staring at me. With pure, unadulterated, lust.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thanks for reading and big thanks to Pabby who helped me correct this story. Thanks you so much.

When I was done looking at Peter. I decided that I was going to have a nice time tonight.

I raced to my room shutting the door. To take a shower, I stripped down my panties and bra. I was pacing by the mirror,when I saw Peter standing in the door way behind me. I jumped back in shock, quickly rapping my towel around me. Then turning to make sure I was not crazy, but to my surprise he was still standing there.

''Oh don't be shy'' he said still standing there. I mean what was wrong with this guy he was still staring at my tits.

'' You should really go'' I said headed to the bathroom, but stopping short when I noticed that I would have to walk by him to get to the bathroom. 'Why must his bathroom be right next to the bedroom door?' I silently screamed to myself.

'' You have a really nice body, Bella I hear you and Edward are having problems. Is that true?'' he said stepping closer to me. I had to admit, I was turned on by him too. I found myself stepping closer to him as well. I had to stop myself before did something bad.

'' Peter what are you doing up there come down stairs!?'' I heard Jasper yell from down stairs.

'' I'll be down there I minute'' Peter said turning around, but before he walked out of the room he said '' I'll talk to you later.'' then he was gone.

I quickly took a shower, not wanting him to find me naked again. But at the same time wanting him to. But I could not do that to Edward, but at the same time he did hurt me. I had to be honest I really did not love him nearly as much as I used to. He is really a control freak. I really need to stop procrastinating with myself and just do something about it. Its turning me mad.

I walk out of the bathroom wearing the outfit that Alice had left in the box for me. It was super tight and showed of my hips, and a black tang- top with ruffle that made my boobs look like Jupiter. And I paired it with calve high boots, with an 2 inch heel. I would thank her for that later,for sure.

I put my hair in a high ponytail with a bump on the top of my head. I looked in the mirror I had to admit I did look sexy.

I made my way down stairs to see that it looked like a club in here. I walked over to Jasper.

''Wow this place looks amazing'' I said complimented, but what did I expect, these stupid vampires did everything right?

''Thanks, what happen upstairs with you and Peter?'' I was surprised that he asked that question. I looked at him in shock.

'' Nothing '' I said knowing he would not buy it, I still had hope and tried to look away. I hated lying to Jasper. He was the best brother ever, even more then Emmett. All he did was quote unquote on accident hurt me.

''I am not dumb Bella I know something was happening I felt you emotions'' he said with a grin, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wanted to run away. But that's when the door bell rang. I smiled and ran to go get it.

I opened that door to see Jacob standing there and the rest of the pack, except Sam.

I through my self on Jacob. '' I missed you Jacob.'' I said into his shoulder, warming up from his body heat. '' I missed you too Bells you look great." he said looking over me when we pulled away. The rest of his pack squished through the door being inpatient.

'' So Bella I heard there where drinks'' he said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

We're to young for that'' I said being a good girl, even though I wanted one badly. Like really badly.

'' What's the worst that could happen we are staying we are staying here for the night." he said trying to be convincing. ''Fine lets go get some drinks."

After I had a couple of beers, allot of people had come to the party. I felt little uneasy, it was not only the beer but I felt someone looking at me the whole time. I turned around to see that it was Peter, of course. I kind of liked it. I suddenly felt as I had to go pee so I headed for the downstairs bathroom, but it was locked.

I was really scared that he would follow me up there and do something funny. But I had to go to the bathroom, so I made my way upstairs. I looked back to to see that Peter was following me. By then I was picking up my pace knowing it would not do any good. I got to Edwards room and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see him really close to me.

'' What do you want?'' I asked keeping my head down.

'' Only to talk you seem interesting'' maybe I was thinking the wrong thing here. I slowly made my way to the couch sitting down.

''What is it that you would like to talk about'' I asked nervously. All thoughts of the bathroom gone.

'' About what happened with you and Edward'' this surprised me why would he want to know about what happen. But I went along anyway.

'' He is just being a control freak I have not been out of this house in three weeks, and I don't want to break up with him because he might hurt me again.'' I said hoping that he would see my double meaning, and that I would not have to explain.

''Oh..OOOH he's done that to you before'' he said looking quite angry, he doesn't even know me. He put his hand on my shoulder

'' No he has done it by leaving but he has been getting more aggressive and I do not want to take a chance.'' I said helping him understand. By now he was leaning in and looking into my eyes, sparks flew. He put his other hand on my leg, it was not intimidating it was nice and gentle I loved that feeling. I leaned in and kissed him and pulled away. He kissed me back, my hands went through his hair while I was leaning back and he was reaching for more. Hand still on my leg and the other one cupping the side of my cheek gently. I was laying on the couch, with him hovering over me. I wanted more, I wanted him closer. I rapped my legs around him, pulling his body flesh up against me. I heard him moan, and he slightly grinded on me. Making me call out his name softly.

I could not believe I was really going to do this I mean just this morning I was seeing Edward. And now I was making out with another guy. I felt a pull towards him not just lustful. I was so scared at first but all that was gone.

That's when the door swung open and I was suddenly sitting down while he was sitting far way from me on the other side of the couch. But it was too late.

'' Wait until Edward hears this."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed review if you have any questions, suggestions, criticism. Every one counts.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Jasper you aren't really going to tell Edward are you'' I said, thinking about what he would do. Maybe Edward really would do what I told Peter he would do.

'' No I just wanted to scare Ya, but I am disappointed with you Bella I thought you where a good girl.'' He said looking at Peter as if he was going to hurt him. '' Anyway I came up here to tell you that all the humans are going to the bar along with Embry, Paul, and Leah and we were thinking about playing truth or dare, are you game?'' he said now looking at me.

'' Sure that sounds fun.'' Peter said. There was a little bird inside my head telling me that he was going to dare Peter and I to do something.

I walked out the door after Peter while Jasper was holding the door open he smiled. And I swear I saw him wink. I had to blush at that. When we got down to the living room there was already a circle formed in the middle of the room there was three spaces waiting for us. I took my seat, a long with Jasper and Peter on the floor. And it was just my luck that they were both sitting right across from me in he circle. But I was happy that I was sitting next to Jacob.

'' So who is up first anyone wanna truth or dare me.'' Emmett said. Noticing that he was had weed, it looked like he was enjoying it. And I found myself wanting to try . I reached my hand out towards the stick. '' Bella what would Edward think, what is the matter with you, your dumb go get your own there on the table.'' he said laughing at the look that was probably on my face. I wondered for a minute how it effected him but I got up and headed to the table where all the stuff was stored.

'' Are you sure you wanna do that Bella?" Jasper said.

'' Yeah I mean I have never did it before, but why not start now?'' I said in reply.

'' Well shoot get me one too." I laughed and was surprised when Peter said '' Me too." Edward would never had let me near that. I got them tossed a lighter and the stick to Jasper. I walk over to Peter stopping behind him, bend my nee making my boobs touch his head. Placed the weed in his mouth and lit the lighter. I walked back to my spot sat down and lit mine and hopped to god that I did not cough and ruin the moment. I took a puff and gracefully blew it out my nose, and it worked. It had a tangy taste, but made you want to taste it again.

''Who are you?'' Seth said in shook.

"Wow, its like Edward left and took the old one with him." Emmett says.

'' Lucky duck'' this one surprised me the most coming from Jacob I playful hit. But he laughed and put his arm around me.

'' Okay truth or dare Jasper'' Peter said finally. That was a bad idea, I shoot Peter a glare knowing that Jasper would want to get us back. I hated that Jasper said dare too.

'' I dare you too lick a dildo." No he did not just do that.

'' Where am I supposed to get one?" But as soon as Jasper said it, Rosalie and Alice busted through the door holding a very very long long 'toy', and it was green.

'' We have one right here go on Jasper.'' Alice said coming over to join the circle. When they walked behind Peter they started poking out there boobs and shaking them mocking me.

''You little bitches, that's not funny.'' I said laughing trying to be serious, they just giggled like school girls. I was surprised when Rosalie came over sat next to me and kissed me. I mean we where like best friends now but come on, not in front of Peter. When I looked at him I saw lust in eyes, and then my phone went off telling me I had a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and it was from Alice and Rosalie I could tell because it was a picture of the both of them. I opened it.

ROSALIE- We are trying to help you go along with it.

ME- I don't need your help.

ALICE- That little stunt you pulled earlier, good but you have to step up your game. That is for little girls not big ones.

BELLA- I it is for big girls I saw it in a tv show where a woman did it to her boss. And plus I don't even like him.

ALICE- Really don't lie to us I see the future Bella if you forgot a lot of things are going to happen

ROSAlLIE- Enough I want to see Jasper lick the dildo.

I got off my phone and glared at Rosalie.

''Awww Bella you know you love me.'' she said trying to not get me so she was not successful in doing so.

I took the dildo from Alice and through it up in the air and caught it. I laughed and poked Jacob with it he chuckled too. Which made me laugh, which made all of us laugh. I think the weed was getting to us. But I finally threw it at Jasper he looked at it in disgusted.

'' The sooner you lick it, the faster it will be done.'' Peter said in his hot voice. I started to feel myself getting hot but I shock myself out of it, glaring at Jasper for sending the feeling.

'' You'll pay for this." Jasper said frowning putting the thing up to his face. And licking it so fast that I could not even see. It made me dizzy, I took another suck and Jasper started turning pink, wow.

'' Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wwwwwwwoooooow I did no get to see thats no way fair." I said slowly, this stuff was getting to me.

''Bella I am not doing it again'' reaching over to take my weed I gave it to him I wanted a drink. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

'' Hot Peter follow me.'' I said seductively, making sure my lips touched his ear, when he got up from his spot and followed me eagerly. I was surprised Alice did not stop me.

''So you think I am hot?'' he ask once we got in the kitchen, I blushed.

A\N: Thank you for reading and make sure you review also. This story is a rewrite with tons and tons of changes.


	4. Chapter 4

''Your definitely not ugly. '' I said still blushing.

''Right back at you'' I had to look like a tomato right now. I kept my head down pouring a drink. ''look I'm sorry that I made Jasper plan ways to embarrass us but I could not resisted it. And I think we need to talk since we made out not even an hour ago.'' he said. But I did not want talk.

''I don't wanna talk and apology excepted." I said walking passed him but I was stopped when I felt his arm rap around my waist. He leaned into whisper in my ear. ''Be prepared Bella Swan, Jasper told me a lot about you and I think that we will have fun tonight.'' His words sent chills down my spine. He let me go and I walked over to Rosalie and sat down.

''Bella I have a feel that you are not going to like what Jasper is planning for you.'' Alice said from my other side. And Rosalie started laughing like she was drunk. Odd.

''Is she drunk is that possible, Alice?" I asked kind of alarmed.

''It is very possible Bella its strong enough to do that to us, but anyway you're not going to like it at all!" And as soon as she said that Jasper started talking. I felt a lump in my throat.

''Bella I dare you too give Peter'', please don't be what I think it is '' Lap dance at a strip club, we will be waiting in the cars. '' Peter shot out of nowhere looking like a child on Christmas morning. Did he really want this to happen. I ran upstairs to Edwards room, I could here Rosalie and Alice trailing right behind me.

I walked into Edwards room shut the door, but Rosalie shoe caught between the door and the wall. So much for trying. I just walked away knowing I was not going to win. Alice and Rosalie followed me to where Edward kept all of his pictures. And I saw the one of me and Edward taking pictures, after just being engaged at the meadow. I started to cry, knowing that what I was doin' was not right. It will never be right.

''I made out with with Peter, if Jasper did not walk through that door."I paused hoping that if I did not say it, maybe it would have never happened. "I would have done it with Peter. I know what Edward is doing and I still don't think he deserves to be cheated on. I mean look at my left finger.'' I said holding up the hand with the ring on it. '' We are engaged do to be married in 2 months. '' I leaned in to Rosalie who put her arms around me, and Alice started rubbing soothing circles over my back.

''Bella.'' Alice started to say '' We are your sisters, and we are your best friends, and we want what's best for you, no matter what you decide to do. We are here for you. To be honest everyone in the family dose not think it is right what Edward is doing to you. We hear him yell everyday, about what you should and not be doing we feel for you Bella. We know you are scared of what will happen if you stand up to him,no one really know what he will do. But we will be there to help you.'' Alice said and I could really here the honesty in her voice.

''I like Peter, but I hardly know him.'' I admitted.

''I think Peter likes you too, Bella. '' Rosalie said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

''Really?'' I said the tears started to fade.

''Really Bella. Now lets get you all dressed up.'' Alice said leading me to her room.

While she and Rosalie where getting me all done up I had to ask the question that I was holding off.'' Alice why cant you see what is going to happen when I brake up with Edward?'' I said alarmed at why she can't see it.

''Well I cant see because Jacob is going to be there, and Jacob is wear wolf, so yeah.'' She said nervously..

'' Alice you know how I feel about what is going to happen if I tell Edward ,why didn't you tell me this before?.'' I yelled sure that they could hear me from outside.

''Bella you have to calm down, and you know that Edward loves you why would he do such things?.'' Rosalie said trying to calm me down.

''How do you know that Rosalie, I don't even feel like he loves me anymore. I feel as if he dose not want anyone to hurt me because he wants to be the one to do it. '' I tried to stop myself from saying it but I could not I just had to get it out.

Vent.

I felt Alice and Rosalie freeze. After a couple of minutes Alice said I was done, I got up and fled from the room not wanting to be around any of the Cullen's. When I got outside everyone frose and looked at me I could not see peter anywhere.

''Where is Peter?" I demanded, they just looked at me before pointing to the black Honda. I headed over there, opened the passenger door and got in, and shut the door. I just sat there waiting for him to say something, when he finally did I felt better.

''Where to?" he said. I thought about it for a minute, I did not want anyone to see me in Forks strip club. It was scary in those alleyways

''Port Angela strip club.'' I said after a minute of thinking. He started the the car and pulled out oft the long drive way. I could see the other cars following us in the mirror.

''So you look nice'' he said. I looked up and down myself, finally seeing what I was wearing. I was wearing, the shortest black short shorts I have ever seen, I was also a black corset, that also made my boob look big, and black stelitoes, with I long black p-coat that was unbuttoned. Wow, sexy me.

''Thank you, you know it is the first time I have been out of that house in a while.'' I said looking up at the window on top of the car.

''You can do it, I know what you are thinking.'' I smiled at him for letting me do that, Edward would have said no and that I needed to be in a seat belt. I took off my heels, slid the window open. I was trying to be sexy so I put my foot in between his legs and the other on the seat, spreading them. I poked as much of my body out of the window, it was at my waist. I could see the other cars that left with us.

'' Crank that music up'' I yelled and he put the radio on and my favorite song Ain't't it Fun by Paramore came on. I was letting the breeze go through my hair, and I was singing the song . Then I saw Rosalie and Alice poke there heads out of there windows . Rosalie car had no to so that was awesome and Alice had a window in top too. They turned on there radios and the same song came on, on the station. Buses and cars passed by us on the high way, and they honked there horns and whistled. I was having the time of my life. Kind of cliche'é, but what ever.

'' SUCK ON THIS EDWARD'' I yelled and took of my cout, and let everyone see me and my corset. I was twirling the jacket all over the place in the breeze. And I could here peter screaming out his window too, he had wined down all the windows in the car.

Everyone was singing and screaming and having a nice time. When I felt Peters hand on my leg, slowly traveling up. I grabbed his hand, and put it right in between my legs. I looked down to see him already looking at me I smiled and so did he.

THANK YOU FOR READING, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, AND SORRY ABOU THE MIX UP BEFORE. LOVE ALL OF YOU, BYE, EVERY REVIEW COUNTS.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY A VIEWER- ARABELLA WHITLOCK THANKS SO MUCH. ENJOY .

His hands where still on me I saw the cars go on the side of us, so I quickly shoved his hands away. And looked to see if anyone had saw, luckily no one did. We where pulling into the parking lot so I put myself back in along with Rosalie and Alice. I pushed the ceiling window back, since my foot was still on his seat. I put my other foot on the middle compartment, took my foot from on his seat on the ground on the other side of the car. I slowly removed myself from the car making sure that my boobs brushed his face. 'That was quite graceful', I thought to my self.

He got out the car and walked beside me, on the side walk. I saw Alice and Rosalie from the corner of my eyes giving me a thumbs up. We where about to enter the club when we heard some one from behind us call Peter's name. We turned to see someone in the corner of the parking lot coming toward us, Peter moved to stand in front of me.

When he came closer Peter relaxed and everyone went to go meet him and exchanged there hellos. He got a glimpse of me he pushed Jasper aside and walked wanted up close in front of I.

''And who might this be I am Garrett? '' he said picking up my hand and kissed it, I blushed. He stepped a little closer to me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I took the tinniest step back not wanting to be rude.

'' I am Bella, Edward's ex .'' I said trying to be brave. '' I don't believe we have met.''

'' No, no we have not but I would really like to get to know you better, Bella '' he said looking at my tits.

'' No thanks, nice to meet you '' I said then turned around making sure my hair went in his face and walked away with Alice and Rosalie. When we got inside, there were lot of people walking around neon lights, and waitresses in skimpy out fits. The neon lights made everything look cool and paired nicely with my pale skin.

'' Bella, Rosalie and Alice are going to get you a spot on stage we will be right back." I did not like the idea of being left alone in this place. I looked for the boys and saw them over at the bar. When I was walking toward them they caught sight of me and motioned me to take a seat. I sat in between Jasper and Peter.

'' Bella are you ready for the dare, I knew it would be perfect pay back after what you made me do. '' Jasper said innocently, making me glare. I turned to Peter, knowing that we had to talk but as soon as he was going to say something. Garret stepped in between the both of us.

''Ohh Bella, roses are red, violets are blue, I'll tell you one thing I want to have sex with you.'' He whispered still looking at my chest. I saw Peter's hand on his arm and then Peter was pushing him away, '' Yeah that's enough for you '' he said smiling his sweet smile.

''So Bella you excited I know I am ?'' Peter said. Does it look like I am excited, I was tempted to look at the shiny screen of my phone

'' Its going to suck and swallow. So please prepare yourself '' I said regretting it.

'' Your going to suck and sallow or the dance and either one I am sure you are not going to. I happen to be enjoying your teasing and this I am sure is going to be the best.'' He said drink is beer.

'' Well I don't care but I was planning to get tipsy so it does not feel so bad'' I said motoining the bartender over to me when he got where I was I asked'' An I have 4 sex on the beaches please'' he replied with a '' Right up''

''Wow are you going to drink that all on your own'' he said laughing.

''No we are both going to be drunk up there, wait it might take more to get you drunk'' I said yelling to the bartender to get us 3 more.

''Well okay that's cool with me'' Edward would never say that, he is really letting me do what I want. I just had to ask.

''Really you would let me do that Edward would have scolded me'' I said remembering when I asked him if I could go out.

'' Well I am not him you are grown women and he is not your father'' I was nodding while he spoke. When our drinks arrived we drank them all in silence until Rosalie and Alice came up to us.

''Okay you guys are all set to go up now enjoy the both of you '' they said trying to keep a strait face but failing. I made sure that my jacket was on right, grabbed Peter's hand and headed to where the stage was there was already chair up there .Wow

We walked up the stairs and I pushed peter into the chair and ripped of my jacket throwing it into the crowd. I bent my nees, my legs still together and then very smoothly and quickly opened my legs wide touching myself. I saw his mouth drop and I could hear the crowd cheering. I got back up and walked close to him turn around bending down to sit on his lap. I reached back and touching his neck, slowly rising my chest up to show off by boobs. I heard the crowd holler knowing they they wanted more.

''Touch me '' I softly whispered in his ear. He did as he was told, and rubbed me from my legs all the way up . I moaned loudly making she everyone could her it.

'' I might love you'' he said while I was still dancing.

'' I might love you too lets end this and go back to the car'' I said pulling away.

'' I'm ready if your ready baby'' that is what I wanted to hear. I grabbed his hand and walked off the stage headed to the door out if this place. That's when Garrett put his arm around me, as if I even liked him. But Peter stepped in and pushed him off of me and told him to stay away.

Emmett and Jacob where there when they saw me they started laughing there asses off and yelling things like good luck and have a nice time. We just ignored them, and walked through the door.

But I guess he just could not wait until we got I the car he pushed me up against the wall and he picked me up. The kiss was so passionet and strong, I ran out of breath soon and had to pull away. While he was kissing my neck, I saw Edward standing in there staring at us until he pushed both of us down I rolled a little more than Peter.

While Peter was trying to see if I was okay. Edward grabbed him and threw him back far.

''Bella I thought I told you to stay in the house'' he said pushing me up against the wall to hard, I could feel the the bruises forming.

''Edward stop your hurting me '' I said in pain me. He pressed down harder and raised me higher. I could feel the scratches on my back. ''some one help me'' I yelled out in pain and in no time Rosalie and Emmett had Edward down and I dropped to the ground on my back I moaned in pain.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted up by Alice. She softly laid me on my tummy in the backseat of her car because of the injuries on my.

She called Caralisle and told him to prepared his stuff for Bella. I was luck that Alice had a change of pants in her car. Before we got in the house she changed my pants in seconds. She carried me in the house handing me over to Caralisle. I felt the breeze in my hair as he ran up the stairs but it stung the cuts on my back. He laid me on my tummy and took off my top. I blushed as I thought about what he might think of the top.

'' Oh my '' he said in surprise as he looked at my back. This alarmed me what was wrong with me.

'' Alice who did this and how did it happen?'' Caralisle asked while, cleaning up my back and it stung like hell. I was trying not to cry.

'' I don't know what happened all I saw was Bella on the ground and Edward being held down by Emmett and Rosalie.'' I could here him gasp at the possibility that his dearest son did it.

'' Bella dear what happened, if you don't mind me asking'' Caralisle asked in a pained voice. I blushed I did not want to tell but I knew I had to even if it was a question.

''I kissed peter and Edward saw and he went off on me. I was pushed down to the ground on back my back by Edward then he picked me up and pushed me up against the brick wall.'' I was crying by now but Caralisle encouraged me to on. '' I told him to stop and that he was hurting me but it only made him angrier and he pushed me harder on the wall and pushed me higher so that me back grinder on the wall'' I finished tears rolling down my face harder.

'' I'm so sorry Bella I knew that he was controlling, but I did not know that he would do that to you I am truly sorry Bella '' he said holding my hand.

''That's what you meant earlier Bella I am sorry that I did not realize earlier.'' she said sounding like she could cry also .

'' It okay it is not your fault'' I said meaning what I said. I felt something poke me in the arm and I started to feel dizzy. But before I could fall asleep I heard him tell me good night.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was lying on me side facing the wall. I look down to see a humongous band aid rapped on my back, I could see it on my sides. I sat up my back acing from last night, I looked around to see peter sitting on the side of bed.

I waved said '' Hello Peter Pan. '' I heard chuckles from all over the room, I looked around to Carlisle, Esme', Alice, and Rosalie. I waved at all and they wished me a good morning.

''Where is Jasper and Emmett ?'' I asked knowing that Edward could not be anywhere near. they looked at me before anyone spoke.

''Edward wants to see you and we just don't trust him around you so Emmett and Jasper are making sure that he does not get anywhere near you'' as Carlisle finished I nodded my head at the situation. But I think Edward was close because I could here him screaming '' WHERE IS MY BELLA I NEED TO SEE HER '' everyone was quiet '' LET ME GO'' .

''Bella did you happen to hear that'' Esme' asked walking over to me, I nodded my head know if I spoke my voice would crack in fear.

'' He is closer then I thought.'' some one whispered. But jasper came in through the door, his shirt was torn.

'' Edward said that he was not going to hurt her I could feel his feelings, we don't think that he is going to hurt her.'' he said fast but made sure that I could hear.

Then Alice spoke '' I don't see anything about him hurting her, but it could be a trick'' she said her eyes glossing over

'' We will just stick close by the house and if he does anything you will see it and we will be there'' Carlisle said, I could tell by Peter's face that he did not like the idea, but had to go along with it. '' Bella dear do you wish to see Edward also'' Carlisle asked me, I nodded my head and said a quick yes . I would be good for a good closer, I agree.

''Okay then we will go get Edward, Bella just call any of our names if any thing happens. we will give you your privacy '' everyone filled out of the room. Telling me that I was going to be okay except peter, he stayed behind.

''Bella I know I have not had I chance to tell you my feelings for you but I really do like you. And I was for us to be together, and I was wondering if you felt the same for me.'' he finished looking at me from his long eye lashes.

'' Of course I like you I feel the same way. But I really have to to take care of Edward'' I said sliding out of bed and being sure that I did not hurt may back. I was glad that someone had dressed me in a really big black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. It was kinda cute.

I walked down stairs Peter next to me when we reached the end of the stairs he kissed me and then he was gone. My face was red and my heart was beating faster. all of the was ruined when Edward showed up.

''You little slut, how could you do that to me '' I was hurt by his word, but I was determined to not let it show. And the fact that I was scared hell, I backed up as he walked forward.

'' I think the questions is how couldn't't I have do that to you, Edward.'' soon enough my back was against my arm and my back was still sore. He cupped my face with his hand, I felt his hand go under my shirt. ''Edward stop it don do this'' I was wondering why nobody was coming for me as his hands slipped in to my pant. Jacob why did he have to come now. I was about to scream for help when he covered my mouth with his free hand and shushed me.

Next thing I knew I was on my back on the floor. My back hurt like crazy, his hand traveling towards my flyer. When they got there he unbuttoned it, and pulled them down. I started to move around as much as possible to get from under him. But it was like having a low rider on top of you. I felt his hand grasp my inside thigh, when he let go he was unbuttoning his flyer. His hand loosened as he need two hands.

''ROSALIE'' I screamed her name not really thinking. ''Edward I don't want to be with you'' when I said that I felt his hand come down hard on my eye. I blanked out.

ROSALIE POV

As soon as I heard my name being called. I knew that something was terribly wrong, I went ran fast to where Bella was. My family following close behind me, when we got here it was to late. Edward hand came down on Bella face she looked dead as her head went limp to the side re where still running when we saw this through the glass walls. I heard my family gasp from behind me. I picked up my past, and when we finally got there saw more than we wanted to to see, but managed to get Edward out of the house. Bella was spread out all over the floor on her back. Her shirt was ridden up just below here bra, but her pant where off. And she had a black eye from when he hit her, he truly was a mad man. But worst of all a hand print on her upper, inner thigh and she had scratches on her lower stomach coming from out her under where.

I knew how it felt to have this done to you, but I was grateful he did not get very far enough to where he would rape her but this was very close, TO CLOSE.

As they worked on her I wondered why Alice did not see this.


End file.
